Measurement of a spatial distribution of the amplitude and phase of a radiation electric field or radiation magnetic field is necessary for, for example, analysis of a radiation pattern from an antenna.
Conventionally, a method of synchronizing the system to be measured and the measuring system is known as one example of a technique for measuring a spatial distribution of the amplitude and phase of a radiation electric field or radiation magnetic field (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).